Trailer: Perfect Bloo
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A trailer for a potential new series. Follow the wacky adventures of Bloo, Joan of Arc, Cod Commando, Double D, Sir Schmoopy, Neil and Cinnamon J. Scudworth as they battle the villanious Evil Con Carne in the greatest spy-themed series ever!


I've decided to make my very own fan fiction series, kind of like Calvin at Camp. It inspired by and based off of the web series Perfect Kirby. Here is a trailer for it.

NOTE: Whether I'll actually make this or not depends on people's response to this trailer.

* * *

_There are heroes all around us. Some of them are big, but others are very small. Heroes can be found in all places, across all the lands. These heroes protect us, defend us. They are the saviors of our kind. Sometimes they are strong like ants, and sometimes they just stick to the plan._ - Robert Moran

"Some heroes are super manly and have sweet muscles." Said a small, blue imaginary friend.

"And most heroes dress in blue and have a wicked beard, wielding sweet nun-chucks." Said another person.

"Because these heroes are the coolest guys around and should never be messed with." Bloo continued.

"Because if you do, they might punch you in the face or kick you right in the…" Schmoopy added. Then a sixteen year old Goth girl who had an extremely eerie resemblance of Joan of Arc yelled at them.

"Guys! Will you shut up already?" Joan demanded.

"Fine." Schmoopy and Bloo said at the same time.

"I wanna cast a spell." Schmoopy added.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RANDOM CLIPS FROM THE SERIES

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scudworth leaps for joy while holding a PhD!

A bald man walks up to Bloo, who is watching TV "DO YOUR CHORES! OR I'LL GIVE YOU CANCER _MOST FOUL!_" He yells.

The Time Traveling Bears appear through a rift in time with… THE ORINGIAL JOAN OF ARC!

Bloo and Hector Con Carne battle on top of a building while a giant Spanish version of Godzilla rampages through the town.

_**Coming at Some Point this Year**_

Cod Commando attacks an army of clones with chainsaws for arms using "fish-fu".

Bloo is seen dancing and singing into a remote.

A jet plane being driven by Stitch zooms across the screen, with Bloo hanging for dear life to the plane's tail.

George W. Bush battles against an army of space pirates.

_**The Most Epic Series About an Imaginary Friend Ever Made…**_

Sir Schmoopy enters a room by parachute, and hands invitations to a bald guy and Bloo. "It's time for my annual Rockin' Party!"

Bloo battles with Chris from Total Drama Island over a volcano.

Cod Commando answers a phone. "Blahh?"

Joan of Arc stumbles upon Bloo and an extremely hot lady kissing. "Wah?" Exclaims Joan.

_**Perfect Bloo**_

Scudworth stares triumphantly at an unseen enemy, when behind him the Cool-Aid man bursts in through a wall. "OOOOHHHHH YEEEEAAAAH!"

* * *

The trailer is based off the epicenes which is the trailer for season one of Unforgotten Realms. Here is some more information about the series.

Genre: The genre will be action/adventure/comedy

Rating: The series will be rated K plus.

Basic Plot: Bloo is hired to be a super spy by a government agency called the institute and has many wacky adventures.

Main Characters:

Bloo

Rank: Perfect Agent

Bio: The series star. He's a small, blue imaginary friend who now is now a super spy. Bloo is a huge jerk with a heart of gold, and two AK-47's. He is considered the worst agent in the institute's history, yet has managed to obtain the highest rank possible, through threatening Neil. Bloo always completes his missions, but always destroys as much and accidentally kills as many civilians as possible, accidentally.

Cod Commando

Rank: Perfect Agent

Bio: Bloo's partner, Cod was once the leader of the crime fighting organization S.P.O.R.K, but after the cancelation of Evil Con Carne, he was out of the job. Recently he's been recruited by the institute. He is said to be the greatest agent they've ever had, thus Bloo is extremely jealous of him.

Joan of Arc

Rank: Perfect Agent

Bio: Back in the 1980's the government attempted to create an army of super warriors made from clones of famous historical figures. Joan of Arc is one of these clones. How she came to work for the institute is a mystery, and so is why she isn't frozen in a meat locker. She was the first of the institute's agents, and Bloo's former partner. Notably, she's also Bloo's only former partner who is still alive…

Double D

Rank: Head Scientist

Bio: A twelve-year-old genius, Double D was "recruited" by the institute to make cool gadgets under the incorrect pretense that he was being enrolled in a school for gifted children. Edd doesn't mind much as he seems to enjoy his job. What happened to Ed and Eddy is a unknown.

Cinnamon J. Scudworth

Rank: Assistant Scientist

Bio: Once the leader of the secret government project to make an army of super-clone-warrior-things, he has now been employed as Double D's assistant. Scudworth has trouble overcoming his evil tendencies, and it's rumored he's working on a "super secret evil project of evil" that he's waiting to unveil to the world.

Neil

Rank: Leader

Bio: Neil is bald "head" of the institute. He is disliked by pretty much everyone, especially Bloo. Neil doesn't appear to be very competent, but he does like karaoke.

Hector Con Carne

Rank: Leader of Evil Con Carne

Bio: Hector is an evil brain who dreams of taking over the world, along with his "body" Boskov the Bear and his assistant Major Doctor Ghastly. He is Cod Commando's (and now Bloo's) archenemy and the main villain.

* * *

The first story will be a really long multi-chaptered one called "Arc: A Very Special Clone High Spy Thriller", which is the prequel to the series, explaining the origin of the institute and what not. After Arc the series will probably be posted in the same way the Calvin at Camp stories are. Again this is only if people actually want to see (err, read) Perfect Bloo.

Until next time,

Insane Guy of DOOM!


End file.
